Drunten
by Kunoichi Nazena
Summary: Ich zeige dir die Angst in einer Handvoll Staub... T. S. Eliot


**Drunten**

Disclaimer: Scheibenwelt, Discworld, Die Wache etc. sind Eigentum von Terry Pratchett.

WARNUNG!!!

Frei ab 18, und das meine ich ernst. Explizite Gewaltdarstellung und Splatter. Jeder, der sich davon abgestoßen fühlt, sollte diese Single wirklich nicht lesen. Ich habe Anleihen bei Douglas Preston/ Lincoln Childs "Attic" gemacht (was ich wirklich empfehlen kann, es ist auch nicht ganz so blutig); doch diese Single ist eher in der Art von Ketchum und Laymon.

***

Drunten durch tiefste dunkelste Schründe steig ich hinab bis zum Meer des Vergessens

In ewige Kälte getaucht ist mein Körper und Geist verzehrt sich nach dem endlosen Nichts

Mein Aug ist geblendet und schweigend vor Schrecken die Lippen versiegelt der Leib mir zerstört

Nur vorwärts ich strebe die Seele zerfetzend ein letzter Gedanke oh bitte verstummt

***

Betrachtet man die Gauß'sche Wahrscheinlichkeitskurve der Planetenentwicklung, findet man am einem Ende so langweilige Dinge wie willkürliche Anhäufungen von Molekülen, Plasmawolken und was sonst noch gerade zufällig in der Gegend heumschwirrte; in der Mitte hübsch bunt gefärbte Gesteins- und Gaskugeln in allen erdenklichen Formen und Farben, die jeden Astronomen vor Verzückung Begeisterungsschreie entlocken; und am anderen Ende... an dieser Stelle wird der Vortragende aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zum Rednerpult gehen, einen Schluck aus dem bereitstehenden Wasserglas nehmen, hüsteln und diesen Teil dezent unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Schließlich wäre es mehr als unangenehm zugeben zu müssen, dass dort draußen irgendwo ein Exemplar der Gattung _Chelonia universa PRATCHETTII 1983_ von wahrhaft gigantischen Ausmaßen umherpaddelt, auf dessen/deren [*Gegenstand vieler heftiger und zum Teil sehr blutig verlaufender Diskussionensrunden*] Rücken vier Elefanten stehen, die wiederum eine pizzaförmige Welt auf dem Rücken tragen...- schließlich weiß jedes vernunftbegabtes Lebewesen, dass das Universum enstand, weil der Schöpfer eine überbackene Kartoffel im himmlischen Herd vergaß! Und als der geheiligte Käse hinabtropfete zu dem heißen Bleche, begab es sich- doch wir schweifen vom Thema ab.

Festzuhalten bleibt nur, dass _alles_ möglich ist, weil alles irgendwo existiert, also ist alles irgendwo möglich, und nur weil es nicht _hier_ passiert, passiert es nicht _nich_t, folglich kann alles überall passieren, also passiert es insbesondere auch hier... oder so ähnlich. Ja, das hat irgendwie mit Quanten zu tun. Und auch mit der Hose der Zeit. Nein, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, ich werde an dieser Stelle nicht näher darauf eingehen, versprochen. Äh, der Herr im grauen Anzug? Nein, mit Pizzen kann ich nicht dienen, aber gleich um die Ecke ist ein nettes Lokal, sehr zu empfehlen. Bitte schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich...

Tja, sonst noch jemand? Dann bitte ich alle noch Anwesenden Fenster und Türen zu schließen, ein wenig näher zusammenzurücken und die Dunkelheit auszusperren, denn genau hiervon wird die Geschichte handeln: von der Dunkelheit außen, und von der Dunkelheit _innen_. Allen zart besaiteten sowie minderjährigen Zuhörern wird an dieser Stelle nahegelegt den Raum zu verlassen. Im Namen des Eigentümers des Gebäudes möchte ich ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass für bei Ohnmachtsanfällen oder panikartigem Verlassen des Gebäudes entstandenen Verletzungen keine Haftung übernommen wird.

...

…

…..

Allen _jetzt_ noch Anwesenden gratuliere ich zu ihrem mutigen Entschluß und lade Sie hiermit herzlich ein meiner Geschichte zu folgen. Hierzu begeben wir uns an das oben erwähnte Ende (oder Anfang) der Wahrscheinlichkeitskurve.

Betrachten Sie die Sternenschildkröte in der Aufsicht. Sehen Sie das wunderbare meteorologische Wechselspiel der verschiedenen Wolkentypen? Ich möchte Ihr Augenmerk ganz besonders auf dieses wunderschöne Exemplar einer Cumulonimbus- Wolke lenken, dort, genau über der größten Stadt der Scheibenwelt- Verzeihung, die können Sie natürlich im Moment nicht sehen, die Wolke ist im Weg. Gucken Sie einfach hierhin, auf diesen dicken, fetten, unansehnlichen schwarzen Fleck; glauben Sie mir, so groß ist der Unterschied gar nicht.

Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, was eine Gewitterwolke mit Dunkelheit zu tun hat; nun, die Wolke verdunkelt natürlich die Stadt, aber das spielt in diesem Zusammenhang keine Rolle. Die Wolke ist bestenfalls sekundär wichtig, essentiell ist hingegen, was sie mit sich bringt- gewaltige Mengen Hazweioh.

***

Dumpf klang das heisere Keuchen ihres eigenen Atems von den Wänden wieder. Unter ihren Fingerspitzen fühlte sie rauhen, abbröckelnden Stein, verschmiert mit einer zähen schleimigen Masse, die sie sich trotz allem verzweifelt wünschte sehen zu können. Die andere Hand vor sich in die undurchdringliche Schwärze gestreckt, die Augen weit aufgerissen, tastete sie sich durch die beinahe substantielle Dunkelheit. Ganz behutsam hob sie ihren Fuß, trat langsam vor und setzte ihn nahezu lautlos wieder ab. Sie atmete nur flach. Nackte Panik schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und es gelang ihr nicht die Schluchzer komplett zu unterdrücken.

Ein weiterer zögernder Schritt, platsch-platsch

platsch platsch platsch

Sie verharrte augenblicklich. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich in ihrem verzweifelten Bemühen die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, ganz gleich mit den Augen, den Ohren oder auf sonst eine Art und Weise. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust und übertönte jedes andere Geräusch, ob wirklich oder eingebildet.

Es dauerte Ewigkeiten, bis sie wagte sich wieder zu regen. Langsam hob sie einen Fuß aus dem fauligen Schlamm und tastete sich weiter vorwärts. Sie hörte lediglich ihren eigenen Atem.

Plötzlich war die Mauer weg. Sie taumelte überrascht, die mühsam im Zaum gehaltene Panik brach wieder durch, als sie sich ohne den geringsten Halt im Nirgendwo wiederfand. Die Mauer hatte ihr einen Bezugspunkt gegeben, den einzigen Halt, Schutz und eine Richtung.

Ihr Atem ging immer schneller und ihre Beine drohten unter ihr nachzugeben, als sie sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam und es schaffte, ein paar Schritte zurückzugehen.

Beinahe wäre sie in hysterisches Gelächter ausgebrochen. Die Mauer war noch da und, halleluja, ein trockener Gang zweigte ab! Ohne zu zögern folgte sie dem neuen Gang, wagte es sogar etwas schneller zu gehen. Sie hatte wieder neue Hoffnung geschöpft. Bestimmt war sie nahe einem Ausgang, hier musste einfach einer sein!

Ron war ein solcher Idiot. Er hatte sie hier runter gelockt, in das alte Kanalisationssystem, sie und Dora und Archie. Wenn sie nur erstmal wieder hier raus war, dann würde sie...

Sie hielt inne. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab, als sie realisierte, dass es keinen Ron und keine Dora und keinen Archie mehr gab, nie mehr.

Nie mehr...

Sie sackte zu Boden, presste sich gegen die Mauer und biß in den zerfetzten Ärmel ihres Kleides um ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sie musste hier raus!

Irgendwie schaffte sie es, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ihr anfänglicher Enthusiasmus beim Betreten der Abzweigung war wie weggeblasen. Angst und Verzweifelung triumphierten über zehntausend Jahre neuronale und soziale Evolution und reduzierten ihr Selbst zu einem kleinen wimmernden Tier, das schutzlos durch die Dunkelheit kroch und sich nach einem Funken Licht sehnte, um nicht vollends den Verstand zu verlieren.

Sie war nur noch zu zwei bewußten Gedanken fähig: laufen und lauschen, laufen und lauschen. Mantraartig spulten sich diese Worte immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab, im Rhythmus ihrer Schritte.

laufen lauschen

tap tap

laufen lauschen

tap tap

_tap tap tap_ Stocksteif verharrte sie, wagte es nicht auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Ihr Hals verkrampfte sich, presste ihr die Sauerstoffversorgung ab, vor ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen tanzten weiße Lichter. Lauschen. Nichts. Sie krallte die Hand in die Wand, ihre Fingerspitzen scheuerten über rauhen Stein und hinterließen blutige Spuren. Hatte sie sich geirrt? Voll verzweifelter Hoffnung setzte sie zu einem weiteren Schritt an.

Tap

Sie hielt inne, horchte mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Nichts.

Tap

Stille.

tap.

Warten. Nichts. Bitte...

Tap

_tap _Ein leises verängstigtes Fiepen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Ihre Augen begannen wieder zu tränen, als sie versuchte sie noch weiter aufzureißen um _irgendetwas_ zu erkennen, doch da war nichts, und sie hätte ohnehin nicht gewagt sich umzudrehen.

Entgegen jeglicher Vernunft trat sie einen weiteren Schritt vor, hoffend, noch nicht bereit aufzugeben

Tap

Stille.

Nichts.

_taptaptap_ Sie brach in kalten Schweiß aus, zitterte am ganzen Körper. Instinktiv krallte sie ihre Hand fester ins Gestein und spürte nicht den Schmerz in ihren blutenden Fingern. Eine warme Flüssigkeit lief ihre Beine hinab. Sie registrierte es kaum. Ihr eigener Körper ließ sie im Stich, produzierte stark riechenden Schweiß und Urin, überschwemmte ihren Blutkreislauf mit Adrenalin und ließ ihr nur noch zwei unmögliche Optionen: Kämpfen oder Fliehen. Beides war aussichtslos.

Sie trat an die Mauer, presste den Rücken gegen diese vermeintliche Sicherheit. Ihre Augen irrten blicklos in der sie umgebende Finsternis umher. Unbewusst schaukelte sie mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück, vor und zurück und hinterließ neue Spuren am Gestein. Sie merkte es nicht. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle, sie war

_taaaap_ ausgeliefert, diesem

_tap_ _Ding_ dieser

_tap_ Kreatur, dieser

_tap_ unaussprechlichen Karikatur eines lebenden Wesens.

_tap_ Sie wollte nicht sterben.

_tap_ _Ich will leben_!

_tap_ Sie rutschte an der Mauer herab, fiel auf ihre eigenen verdrehten Beine, die nicht mehr die Kraft hatten sie zu tragen. Sie zog ihre verkrampften Beine an die Brust, schlang die Arme um sie, preßte die Stirn so fest sie konnte gegen ihre Knie. Ihre Lippen wiederholten immer und immer wieder die ersten zwei Zeilen eines alten Kindergebetes, das ihre Amme sie hatte aufsagen lassen.

_Taaaaa_

Großer Om Beschütze Mich Wache Immer über Mich Großer Om Beschütze Mich Wache Immer Über Mich Großer Om Beschütze

_Dap_!


End file.
